Forsaken Children
by Epicbridger
Summary: The boy who cried for his mother. The girl who was lost too flames. The girl who was disowned by her brothers. The boy with a god's aim. The girl who was born a runner. The boy who was lost too fame. The boy who refuses to suffer. The girl who will start this death game. "We are forsaken children. We lean on no gods name. We are forsaken children. I won't let our souls be tamed!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; She's back.

A.N.; I've only read the 1st series and I'm on the 2nd book in the 2nd series. (son of Neptune)

I own none of the characters. If something is wrong, like I said, I'm only on book 2.

Ok, I'm done talking. Enjoy!

 **Hazel**

Hazel poked at her food. She, Jason, and Frank were visiting Camp Half-Blood for a little bit. She was happy to come, but something was wrong. Percy said that Nico seemed too be acting weird. She'd tried to get her brother to come out of his cabin, but was met with a locked door and silence. So here she was now, in the dining area, picking at her food.

"Hey, Hazel." Hazel turned and smiled when she saw Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." She greeted.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the woods with me. Maybe find some monsters, and maybe fight 'em." Annabeth said while playing with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Hazel shrugged. She could use some time too think of a way to help Nico.

"Mind if I tag along?" Both girls jumped back at the sound of a voice. They turned around to see none other than the Ghost King himself.

"Hi Nico, of course you can come." Annabeth waved him along. They made their way into the forest. After about 30 minutes of no monsters showing and just walking, they decided to take a break.

"Nico," Hazel faced her brother, who had sat next to a large tree. "You've been _off_ lately."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, how so?"

"Well," Annabeth cut in. "You seem to walk around looking like you know something isn't right."

"Something does feel wrong." He said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Its…it's about," Nico glanced at Hazel. "Bianca."

Hazel held back the scowl that threatened too show on her face. She knew about Bianca, she was Nico's real sister. Hazel had never told anyone, not even Nico or Frank, but she met Bianca. When Hazel was, well dead, she'd seen the lost sister.

 _The first time, Bianca had worn a simple plain white gown with what looked to be matching glowing charm bracelets and matching headband._

" _Hello," Bianca had said in a loving voice. "Are you alright?"_

 _No, Hazel wasn't alright. She was sacred, confused, and lost. She tried to keep herself together, but Bianca's presents felt like one of a loving mother. Hazel couldn't help it, she cried and clung to the other girl._

" _Sssshh, please don't cry." Bianca ran her hand through Hazel's hair._

" _W-what's going on?" Hazel choked out._

" _I don't think you can handle the truth right now." Bianca sighed. Hazel felt more tears run down her cheeks. "Oh, please don't cry. Don't worry; someone will come too get you soon."_

 _Bianca began to pull away from the hug that they ended up in. Hazel tried too hang on to the girl, but let go when she saw that the other girl had too really leave. Bianca turned too walk away, then turned to glance at Hazel,_

" _By the way, take good care of him for me." Then she walked and disappeared into the field of ghosts._

"Hazel? Hazel!" Hazel jumped up into a sitting position. She looked around franticly.

"Did I blackout?" She asked as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yeah," Nico said. "Let's get back to camp."

 **Shadow**

'Damn it." She thought as she sat up. 'Why the hell am I here again?' She stood on a large hill overlooking a beautiful city, with parks, stores, bakeries, and Roman statues.

'Oh right,' She thought as she lightly tossed a small, razor sharp throwing knife up and down. 'I'm here to see Reyna.'

She made her way down the hill and along the path. She smiled to herself when the 'servant ghost', as she liked too call them, backed away in fear. The smile got bigger as one of them shouted, "Quick, somebody! Get Praetors! The Shadow Girl is back!"

'Shadow Girl', she had started to take a liking too that name, or just Shadow for short.

"You there! Halt in the name of Rome!" Shadow was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard shouting and felt large gusts of wind form above. Shadow looked up to find a golden-brown winged horse; she had no clue what they were called, and a girl on its back descending to her. The girl jumped off the 'flying horse thingy' and drew her sword.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" The dark brown eyed girl growled and stepped closer with her sword pointed at Shadow's throat.

Seeming too ignore the army of demigods that had weapons pointed at her, Shadow answered in a monotone voice, "I'm looking for some chick named Reyna."

The army all tensed up at looked at the girl who had her sword at Shadow's throat. She smirked, "I'm guessing that would be you?"

Reyna didn't say anything at first. Then she withdrew her sword and turned to the army of kids and crowd of civilians that had gathered, "People", Reyna raised her hands over them, "Stand down. I will personally handle this _issue_." She hissed out the last word, glaring at the 'Shadow Girl.'

Shadow just kicked at her tail coat/cloak like garment where it brushed the ground. Reyna continued to speak too the crowd, trying to calm angry protests. Shadow paid no mind too them, she gazed at what used to be a beautiful building with white marble pillars and golden leaf designs. She sighed as she remembered what happened.

 _She had gotten into the camp again and was pretty much just causing chaos for the heck of it. She had rounded a corner when an arrow whipped by her ear. Jumping_ _on the steps of the building, a mad grin spread across her face when they readied catapults at her. Next thing anyone knew, Shadow was standing on top of a different building, laughing as the army realized their mistake_.

"Come." Reyna's strong voice brought Shadow back to reality.

The two girls began to make their way to, what looked liked an old church too Shadow. Once inside, the Shadow Girl took some time admiring the architecture and colors. Reyna made her way to her chair.

"Fancy place you got here." Shadow said as she, finally, stopped spinning around. The sound of growling caught her attention, and directed it too two metal dogs with glowing red eyes. One gold, the other silver.

"Lie about anything, and I won't hold them back." Reyna stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shadow rounded her eyes.

"From the way you fight," Reyna leaned forward in her chair. "You're not Rome. _You're Greek."_ Reyna said the last words through her teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, shocker! Can we move on?" Shadow waved her hands around

"Take this seriously! Last time something like this happened-"

"Look, I know what happened. I was trapped when it did happen, so imagine just having to sit and watch while your loved ones were slaughtered. Yeah, we both know that we won't let it happen again." Shadow cast her gazed to the floor as she spoke.

She looked back up too see Reyna staring at her. There was some silent agreement between them that neither of them wanted another war, and that they would do everything they could too stop another one.

"So," Reyna stood from her seat and walked over too stand in front of Shadow. "You said that you came here too see me."

"Ah, yes." Shadow removed her cloak. Reyna took this time too get a good like at the girl. She was about an inch or two shorter than Reyna, had pale white ghost colored skin, was very lean but not anorexic, and had very long pitch black hair that reached the back of her knees. She wore her hair as though it was a cloak itself. The inky black hair spread over the girl's shoulders and the right side of her face, leaving only her left eye visble.

"I came here too thank you and Hazel." Shadow pushed some hair away from her mouth.

"Huh? What for?" Reyna asked.

"Well… For taking care of my little brother for me." The goth girl's black eyes looked glassy now.

"What?"

Shadow sighed. "I tried too come back, I really did. But I made a deal, and I had too stick with it too at least have a chance here."

Reyna stared at Shadow for a while before it finally clicked.

"You're Bianca."

Shadow, or Bianca, smiled while light tears ran down the viable side of her face. "Thank y-you," she choked out. "T-thank you s-so much f-for filling the v-void I put i-in him."

The tears came heavier now. Reyna stood in shock. Nico had told her about Bianca and how she joined the Hunters, went on a quest, and didn't come back. Back then, Reyna had been upset. How could someone just up and leave like that? There was one point in time where Reyna had told herself that if she ever saw Bianca, she'd chew her out for hurting Nico.

But here she was. Right in front of Reyna.

Shadow's breath stopped when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

"You…..You are forgiven." Reyna let her voice crack. Tears came to the Praetor's eyes when the girl in her arms broke down into fits of sobs. Both girls sunk to their knees on the floor and let tears flow. After Shadow's sobs turned too light hiccups, Reyna held the other female at arms length.

"Let us both get cleaned up," She chuckled, wiping stray tears out of her eyes. "We'll go and get something to eat, you explain the deal you spoke of, and how you got here."

Shadow nodded. "That would be nice." Reyna stood and began to check things over, missing the evil smirk of the lost sister that sat behind her.

 _ **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also, like I said, I haven't finished reading all the books yet. So just bare with me.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; The boy who cried for his mother**

 **Sorry for spelling/ grammar mistakes**

 **Warning; language**

 **Had to type this on google account, so sorry if something is wrong or 'off'**

 **Sorry for the long wait, here's a long chapter to make up for it! :)**

Hazel pulled herself up onto a branch on the tree she was climbing. After a good night's rest, she and Annabeth had decided to go back into the woods.

"See anything from up there?" Annabeth called from below.

"No, not really." Hazel yelled back. What was going on lately? All the monsters that would normally be in the woods hadn't been around.

"Annabeth! Hazel! Are you near!?" A voice called from a little ways away.

"We're over here, Chiron!" Hazel replied as she jumped down from the tree. The teacher approached the two girls.

"I sorry to cut, whatever it is you're doing, short but I want you to came back to camp." Chiron looked worried as he said this.

"Why," Annabeth asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Come on," Chiron turned back towards camp. "I'll explain at the Big House."

Once they got to the Big House, they saw Percy on the front porch.

"Hey Percy." Hazel greeted the boy. Percy just nodded in reply.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Annabeth asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just…..thinking." He didn't even look up at her. His face showed no emotion, it was like stone.

"Percy," Chiron stopped and turned towards the boy. "Please, join us."

The three demigods and their teacher entered the farmhouse, entered the dining room area, and sat down around the table.

"Now," Chiron began. "I called you three here because something, or _someone_ , broke into the Poseidon cabin,destroyed and took some of Percy's belongings."

Annabeth and Hazel gasped and whipped their heads towards Percy.

"Percy, why didn't you tell me? Is that what you're so upset about?" Annabeth placed her hand on her boyfriend's.

"That's _one_ of the reasons why." Percy said.

"What _else_ happened?" Hazel asked.

Percy pulled at his fingers. Then he reached into his sweater pocket, and pulled out a small piece of white folded paper.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked. Percy seemed to look at the paper with a longing in his eyes. Without a word, Percy unfolded the small paper, and placed it in the middle of the table.

"P-Percy," Hazel choked from shock. "Is t-that….?"

"I didn't know what to say either, but yeah, turns out that I had a twin brother at one point."

On the table was a photo of an ultrasound. It showed two babies in the womb, both leaned towards each other, they were even 'holding' hands. On the top of the paper, in a white margin above each baby, a name was scribbled. Over one of the babies was the name "Perseus", over the other was the name "Aeacus".

 **(A.N.: i have no clue how "Aeacus" is pronounced. I** **know he was like, a great king and stuff. Just don't know how to say his name.)**

"Percy," Annabeth stared at the photo. "This is why your mom was so pushy about you visiting her?"

"I hate to break this up," Chiron suddenly said. "But the main reason I brought you here is because I have a feeling I know what is going on around camp. The absence of monsters in the forest, Percy's cabin, and other things."

"Really," Annabeth turned to her teacher. "What was it?"

"I've been in the forest myself looking for clues, and I found _these._ " Chiron stated as he pulled out a long pitch black cloak from, gods know where. The cloak was midnight black with silver threads weaved into the rim of the hood and at the bottom in the shapes of stars and moons.

" Who's is this?" Annabeth leaned over the table and took the cloak in her hands. It was a cross between a cloak and a tail coat. It had the hood and 'flowiness' of a cloak, closed around the waist, then opened up at the hips and spread into one wide tailcoat end.

"I did not see their face, but I know that the person was male. He was also…...not human" Chiron rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean, 'not human'? Percy asked as he too looked over the cloak.

"He was more powerful than a normal demigod, I could sense it. If I had to guess, I'd say he could be compared to a minor god." Chiron answered.

"What's the other thing.?" Hazel leaned in her seat to see behind the teacher.

Chiron reached behind him, then put two more objects on the table. One of the objects on the table was a white quiver with silver threads woven into patterns of stars and crescent moons, like the cloak. The arrows in the quiver where also something to see.

Each one had a metallic head laced with razor sharp sliver on the edges. The neck **(idk. The wood part. Don't know the names for the parts of an arrow ;p)** of the arrow was neatly polished dark wood, then at the end were three small white owl feathers.

"Wow, they're really pretty." Hazel pulled one of the arrows out and examined it in her hands.

"Yes, indeed they are," Chiron smiled at the daughter of Pluto. "Now just wait until you see the bow for this set."

 **Shadow**

"What do you mean he lost his gear!?" Shadow shouted at the tall red headed boy in front of her.

"Look, he was doing his job, then his mom and her damn hunters showed up so he had to bail." The boy said.

"Kory, I just don't want us found yet." Shadow sat down with a huff. Kory just nodded his head. The 18 year boy was tall and well built. He wore black jeans with matching combat boots. Kory also wore a skin tight black long sleeved turtle neck with his outfit, which none of the girls in the group complained about. His hair was as red as a sunset, but would you expect less for a son of Apollo, said hair was worn in an undercut.

"So," Kory began as he checked tools on trays around the med bay. "Did you wipe the Roman chick's mind or..?"

"Yeah," Shadow stood to follow Kory around, just to mess up the trays he fixed. "I did it when she was sleeping. Reyna, her name was, she let me sleep in her room for the night. I wiped her memory when I hear her breath slow down."

Kory turned to her, popped his leg and hip out, then threw his hand on said hip. "You know, one, you could have just been a normal person and poked her face or something. And two, do you mind!?" He waved his hands at the trays by the beds.

"Pffft, n-no," Shadow turned away; trying not to laugh. "A-anyway, where's Asteri?"

"Dining hall, I think."

 **(A.N; 'Asteri' is Greek for 'Star'. Just wait, I have my reasons :) )**

 **Asteri**

Stupid. He'd let it happen again. Shadow would definitely kill him this time. The first time it had happened she let it go, but now he had lost his gear which put their crew at risk of being found.

"Hey."

Asteri swore this girl would be the death of him.

"Oh my gods! Will you stop shadow-traveling next to me and just tap my shoulder!? Jeez, heart attack over here." Asteri rubbed his face.

"Sorry but," Shadow swung one of her legs over the bench he was sitting on. "We have to talk." She said. She was expecting the red headed boy to play it off or something. What she didn't expect was for his eyes to fill with tears.

"I-i'm sorry. I just panicked. I didn't want her to find me." The boy explained as he ran his fingers through his hair. Asteri was similar to Kory with body type, only difference was height and hair style, Asteri being an inch shorter and having a full head of hair.

"Look, it's alright, just go chill in the pool or spa. I'll get your stuff back." Shadow sighed and patted her companion on the back.

"Yeah," Asteri sniffed. "That would be nice."

 **Percy**

Percy floated underwater in the camp's lake, in an air bubble with the photo of the ultrasound. When his mom had told him about it, he didn't really know how to react, but now it really bothered him.

What would it have been like to grow up with a brother? What would he have been like? Would they have gotten along, or fought? What would-

"Percy! We need your help! Where are you!?"

Percy snapped out of his mood and swam to the surface. Upon breaking the surface of the water, Percy saw demigods running around, some screaming and others charging over to Thalia's tree. He saw an Aphrodite boy run by with a knife in hand.

"Hey, wait!" Percy shouted to him as he ran out of the lake. "What's going on? Is something attacking?"

"More like _someone_. It's the _Nightmares_." The boy said while brushing his pink-tipped hair behind his ear, which made Percy roll his eyes.

"Great," Percy pulled Ripetide from his pocket. "Let's go!"

The two boys ran to Half-Blood Hill and ran into Nico, Hazel, and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, who is it this time?" Percy asked as he raised his sword.

"An Apollo child, an Athena child, and…" Annabeth stopped for a minute.

"What!?" Percy was bouncing, ADHD.

"We think the other kids are children of the Big Three. We also think one is a child of Poseidon." Nico finished for the blonde.

"Wha-"

 _BOOM!_

All four teens were blown back by a huge gust of wind. After regaining balance, their breath was taken away with one look at the Big House. Half of the house was blown off, literally.

"Wh-what the hell?" Nico breathed. Storm clouds swirled in the sky, accompanied by strong storm winds and lighting. Standing on the remaining side of the Big House stood a teenage boy dressed in punk-like clothes with a _Nightmare_ cloak. His hands were raised above his head towards the sky, his cloak blowing behind him like crazy because of the winds.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The boy shouted over the camp. "THIS IS THE BEGINNING! THE BEGINNING OF THE FALL OF THE GODS!"

 **End of chapter 2.**

 **ASKS! TRUTHS! DARES!; hey there, if you feel like talking with the characters PM me! Ask them what ever you want, just keep it at a toned level. btw, if you do this, spoilers will happen. remember it ASK! TRUTH! DARE! choose any of the three for the characters to do!**

 **Just remember to PM me the ask! truth! dare! that you have and i'll send back your request!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; I meet my twin, and some of his friends**

 **sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I was up at 1 a.m. writing this. No joke...*opens can of Mountain Dew***

Violent winds whipped through the air tearing branches from trees, ripping grass from the ground, and blowing demigods off of their feet. Percy pushed himself up from the ground and steadied his feet.

"Jason." Percy spoke his thoughts aloud. He then ran over to where Annabeth was beginning to stand up.

"Annabeth, where's Jason?" Percy asked helping the girl to her feet.

She looked at him with confusion, "Why? What would Jason be able-" Her eyes widened in realization. "Jason!"

The said blonde boy heard his name called pushed himself over to the other teens.

"Dude, you have to do something!" Percy yelled over the whirling wind.

"I'm thinking!" Jason yelled in reply. He stood for a minute staring at the storm above the house. His eyes then fell on the boy creating and controlling it, The boy seemed to be about 16-17 and wore punk-like clothes; ripped black jeans with chains and a 'MRC' shirt with the a leather jacket over it. Jason couldn't see his face though, thanks to the cloak.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." He nodded to Percy. "Head to the lake; see what you can do."

"Will do." Percy looped his arm through Annabeth's, "You too."

 **Jason**

Jason watched Percy and Annabeth run for the lake. He turned back to face the Big House. He charged through the sea of demigods, who were throwing weighted nets and loading catapults aimed at the teen on the roof. Jason stopped at the lighting struck soaking wet stairs of (what used to be) the porch.

Jason raised the point of his sword at the boy and shouted, "Hey!"

Real heroic Jason.

The boy on the roof lowered his arms from the storm and turned to look down at the blonde boy.

"Hi!" The punk boy said in a cheery voice and waved. Jason was taken back for a moment, but then regained his composer, "Stop this now!"

The boy placed his hands on his hips. "Well not if you're gonna be rude about it!"

'What the hell?" Jason thought. He focused on the wind and lighting. The wind was out of control, yet it wasn't. He was somewhat impressed with how well the punk moved the storm around, maybe even jealous. He felt the wind whip around him and willed it to lift him up off the ground. Before he lost the little power over the wind that he had, he blasted himself onto the broken roof with a huge gust of wind.

"Enough!" Jason yelled at the male in front of him.

The other boy faced Jason. "Oh, you're here," He sighed. "They told me about you."

"Who!?" Jason demanded.

"Doesn't matter," The boy said. He reached down and took a chain off from around his waist that was serving as a belt. He whipped the chain and as the wave went through it, it changed into a silver sword. Jason's breath caught in his throat as the his eye caught sight of a lighting bolt symbol on the base of the sword. " They'll be happy with me if I get rid of you."

 **Percy**

When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the lake, they ran out onto the dock.

"Any ideas?" Annabeth raised her voice over the wind.

"I'll try to guide it over to the House and flush them out!" Percy replied as he raised his hands over the water.

"Is there anythi-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Annabeth and Percy whipped their heads around just in time to see the punk boy fall from the roof. He hit the ground with a loud thump. A glimmer of gold shown from his torso as he clutched it and rolled onto his side with a wail of pain. Their eyes then moved to Jason; the blonde stood on the roof looking down at the fallen boy. The tip of his spear gone and he had a horrified look on his face.

"Devlin!" A girl's voice screamed in horror. A girl wearing a _Nightmare_ cloak with owls around the edges ran over to the fallen boy.

"Kory! Keep the storm going!" She shouted over her shoulder as another teen emerged from inside the house. He also wore one of the dark cloaks, but his had golden suns and music notes around the edges.

Kory began to run at full speed over to the lake, and that's when Annabeth and Percy snapped back to the task at hand. Percy willed the water of the lake to rise up and follow the movement of his arms as he guided it to the running boy.

"Gah! Dam it!" Kory yelled as he fell to the muddy ground in a puddle of water.

"Stay down!" Annabeth drew a knife from her belt and pinned the Apollo child to the ground. He tried to push her off, but Annabeth rammed the hint of her knife into the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Get off! Let go of me!" The girl screamed at Jason as he pulled her away from Devlin. The storm cleared up a bit more with the Zeus child and the Apollo child both down.

"G-Glitch, call A-Aye…..hurry-y!" Devlin rolled onto his stomach with a grunt of pain as the tip of Jason's spear shifted in his abdomen.

 **(A.N.; It's pronounced 'A'. Like just the letter A. Like 'A,B,C,...etc.' I think you get the point.)**

The girl, or Glitch, raised her hand up to her mouth and curled two fingers under her tongue, sealing her lips and whistled loudly. Everyone stood still; waiting for something to happen. The wind began to pick up again and the swirling clouds moved from above the Big House to over the lake. The usually clear blue water of the lake turn a cold gray color as the calm water turned into rough harsh waves.

"Percy! What are you doing!?" Jason shouted to his friend.

"It's not me!" Percy yelled back.

Lighting flashed from the storm clouds and touched down to the lake, electrocuting the water.

"Percy, back up!" Hazel shouted from her task of helping fallen demigods.

Two columns water rose up and swirled up into the air, forming a sphere of raging water. The clouds joined the water, which made the show even more frightening. A whistling shriek moved through the air along with the wind. Demigods backed away from the lake in horror as the sphere separated from the surface of the water.

"Percy! Jason! Do something!" Someone shouted from the crowd, but the two didn't move.

"Percy, back away from there!" Percy thought it was Chiron who was calling for him, he didn't know.

Percy wasn't listening to anything besides the massive storm in front of him. He felt like the sphere was calling to him- no, he felt like something inside of the sphere was calling to him. The hero took a step toward the water ball with his hand out stretched.

His fingertips hadn't even touched the wall of water (only close enough to feel the dew) when the area of water in front of him slowed it's raging down.

"They call you 'Aye', that's short for 'Aeacus' right?" Percy spoke gently. He didn't know why, he just felt that if he spoke to harshly, _he'd_ disappear. _He_ was this close, Percy could meet the twin he was supposed to grow up with.

A human-like hand, about the size of Percy's own, slowly reached out from the rushing sphere of water and touched his own. The wall of water opened to reveal the inside of the sphere. There, floating in the middle of the water orb, was a boy. He was 17, had sun kissed tan skin, and ebony hair. Just like Percy. The boy wore ripped black jeans with a chain in one pocket, black shin-high combat boots, a band T-shirt with the sleeves torn off, and fingerless leather gloves.

Percy was taken back at how similar they looked. Yeah they were twins, but still. Only differences where their clothes and that Aye had the sides of his head trimmed so his hair was more of a mohawk. Aye's eyes were glowing bright aqua blue as they gazed out over Percy and the rest of the camp.

Aye willed the water ball to lower him down to the dock in front of Percy. The water that fell upon the dock spiked into ice under his feet when they touched down on the dock.

Annabeth yelped as she was thrown off of Kory when the boy rolled over and sat up. Glitch twisted herself out of Jason's grip and kneeled beside Devlin, who had sat back up on his knees; they all had saddened and lost looks on their faces as they all looked to Aye.

Aye reached his hand out to Percy's still held out one, and laced the tips of their fingers together. He stepped closer until they were about two feet apart, Percy didn't flinch or move.

" _P-please….help….u-us. All o-of us. You….h-have to...s-stop them."_ Aye's face twisted and he spoke as though he was being choked and was spitting out his last words. His head turned and his glowing eyes landed on Nico, who was helping younger demigods. Aye stepped around Percy, but didn't let go of his hand, so Percy followed. Nico shooed the children away while others clung to the back of his jacket and hid behind him as the 'scary water monster', as one said, approached him.

" _S-she….sorry...t-too. T-they got...to...h-her first."_ Aye's shoulders curled in and his head slightly bowed.

"W-What? Who? She?" Nico questioned.

"W-we have t-to go! Before t-they take control a-again!" Devlin shouted with tears in his eyes. "We have t-to go before w-we hurt anyone else!"

Kory, Devlin, and Aye each raised one of their open hands up towards the storm, then closed them into fists. In an instint the storm disappeared, the raging water sphere went back to being the calm blue lake, and to top it off the sun came out. With that done, Glitch, Kory, and Devlin took off at high speed through the creek and into the woods without even a glance over their shoulder. Aye's eyes stopped glowing to revel sea green-blue eyes like Percy. Percy quickly gripped his brother's wrist when the boy's eyes rounded into the back of his head and he collapsed. Percy rested the other male's head against his own chest and quickly checked for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse, it was weak, but better than nothing.

Percy scooped Aye up in his arm easily. They nearly even weighted the same.

"Come on," Percy spoke to no one, yet everyone around. "We have to get him inside."

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Review and Fav…..if you want….your life bruh**

 **Feel free to PM me with any question, asks, or dares for me or the characters. Hey! Also, check out my other Percy Jackson story; Percy Jackson 2nd Generation. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
